Happy Birthday Artemis
by ilovechipotle888
Summary: If this is what happens when Artemis dresses up, then maybe she should dress like this more often. Spitfire. Chalant, SuperMartian at the end. Traught and Kaldermis if you squint.


**A/N: This story isn't exactly accurate according to the show; therefore, all ages, the team roster, and being alive/ deceased/ or on the show (anymore or yet) may or may not be incorrect. Just think of this story as AU for anything but being a hero, being on the team (at any time), and relationships as AU.**

Artemis felt stupid.

It was her 17th birthday and her best friends were throwing her a party. She hated people doing things for her. They wouldn't even let her pick her own outfit!

M'Gann, Zatanna, and Raquel had taken her to forever 21 that day and made her try on several ridiculous outfits, too extreme for the occasion by her standards. They all were extremely revealing and she was sure Ollie was going to disapprove.

The boys also had their roles to play in this, it took her by surprise when stupid old Wally came asking her questions like what her favorite color was and what size she wore. He wasn't going to get her anything, was he?

Now at the hair salon with Raquel, because M'Gann could shape shift her hair in any way she wanted, and Zatanna could use a spell to look how ever the heck she wanted to, Raquel was the only logicial choice of the three behind the party to go get papmperd with Artemis.

So now she and Raquel were sitting in a comfortable silence, under the drier and getting their toes painted. Artemis had to admit she was extremely nervous. She wasn't a girly girl, she didn't do dresses and acrylic nails. Which she was sure was going to be sweated out and broken by the time the next mission was over.

She felt like all this was a complete waste of her time and money. Good thing Ollie was paying for all of this as his gift to her, plus the Michael Kors purse he had gotten her. Her. A purse. What the heck was wrong with everybody!

Dresses, nails, curls, purses. This was not Artemis. But she figured she would comply since she wasn't actually paying for anything or giving anything but her presence.

She now was finished and Raquel had the stylist put a bonnet over Artemis' head so that she couldn't see her hair, she wanted everything to be a surprise.

They walked to the nearest zeta tube and before Artemis could step in, Raquel blind folded her. If everyone was being this secretive she was sure she wasn't going to enjoy herself.

Raquel had placed her hands on Artemis' shoulders guiding her into her bedroom at the cave. All the girls came into the room and told the boys not to peak until it was time for the party to start.

Finally, they removed Artemis' blindfold and found herself in her room, at it's normal state. At least they hadn't girly-fied one thing. She looked to the bed to see a forever 21 bag and a aldo's shoebox waiting for her.

Her best friends sat her in a chair and began to work their magic, no pun intended. Zatanna did her makeup, Raquel steamed her dress, and Megan made sure that Artemis had already showered before they actually started, thank god she did. Once M'Gann was sure Artemis was clean, she left out the room to make sure everything was ready.

After about thirty minutes of being plucked, shaved, and beautified, M'Gann came back into the room to inform the girls that they had about ten minutes until 'show time.'

Raquel left with M'Gann to be there to greet all the guests, and bid Artemis and Zatanna good luck.

''Time to get you dressed, Missy,'' Zatanna chimed. '_She's more excited than me, and it's my birthday.' _Thought Artemis.

Artemis was once again blindfolded, much to her annoyance. ''Artemis, hold your arms above your head and don't move until I say so.''

She felt something soft slip past her shoulders and down her arms. ''tuP no s'simetrA eht sserd yltcerroc.''

Zatanna then knelt down in front of Artemis and put her shoes on. ''Zee, why do I feel so tall?'' ''They're called high heels Artemis, you should try them sometime, a lot of people with vaginas do.'' ''Oh, up yours.''

Zatanna then removed Artemis' blind fold, as soon as Artemis opened her eyes she'd noticed that all the mirrors in her room had been confiscated.

Then her bonnet was removed and she could feel her hair cascading down her back. '_Atleast I look a little bit like myself.' _

Just then Zatanna proved her wrong, she pulled a headdress crown (**A/N: Idk what the heck you call those things, but it's those things where it goes all the way around your head and it's like a necklace for your head? Idk.)**

Lastly, Zatanna pulled out a gold necklace for Artemis with matching bracelets, and earrings. ''eviG reh a rorrim.'' Zatanna said proudly.

Artemis had to admit she looked _amazing. _She had on an all black tight fitted body dress, which displayed her curves in all the right ways. Her her was pressed to her scalp with the head piece. She had on nude pumps which finally put her at Zatanna's height, because she was ultimately short.

The pumps were a nude color with a nude strap that went around her ankle with a gold chain around the strap. The bracelets and necklace consisted of gold chains and pearls. In her first ear piercing Artemis wore large gold hoop earrings, and in the second she wore pearls. To match the other jewlery.

Her nails were a matte black, a were long, but short enough to where she could still make a fist if she had to. Her eyes were smoky and her cheeks pink. Her lips were a soft glossy pink.

Artemis just stared at herself while Zatanna smirked. ''Nice work, Zee.'' ''Thanks, and by the way, you look gorgeous!'' Zatanna squealed.

M'Gann and Raquel entered, just in time, to tell the two that the party started. ''One look at you and all da guys gone want you girl!'' Raquel chimed, smirking, obviously proud of herself.

''Thanks guys, I really mean it-'' Before Artemis could finish she'd been pulled into a tight group hug by her friends.

''Okay, come on the party's started! Arty let us go first, then wait two minutes.'' M'Gann said excitedly.

The three girls left Artemis to stare at herself. She felt beautiful, maybe she should dress like this more often.

She snorted. _Nah, I'm fine the way I am. One time is enough. _

She walked to the top of the stairs and waited for her best friends to announce her entrance.

''Without further-a-do, please welcome our best friend, the birthday girl, Artemis!'' Everyone started clapping, and it made Artemis blush as she made her way down the stairs.

She looked up to see everyone staring at her. She scanned the room for her close friends. She found Zatanna, Raquel, and M'Gann grinning rediculously. She found her mother, Ollie, and her friend's mentors at a table gawking, the women grinning, the men glaring.

She found all the boys in the back, gawking, mouths open. She smirked, boys will be boys. Conner blushed when she caught his gaze, she remembered when she had a crush on him.

Kaldur smiled back, _Artemis looks lovely, I will ask her to dance, _he thought.

Robin was giving his signature Robin smirk, the did that stupid boy nod thing and she did a cutesie wave.

Then there was Wally.

He wasn't just staring, he was gawking. Mouth open and eyes wide. She looked gorgeous. Like, drop dead.

Artemis finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and over to her best friends, and everyone stopped staring. Artemis swore she could hear a pen drop.

The girls handed Artemis the mic and she began to speak, ''Thanks everyone for coming and celebrating my birthday with me, thanks to my best friends for planning the party, thanks Ollie for buying all this- she motions to her body-, and thanks to the boys for helping Zee, M'Gann, and Raquel for putting all this together. Have fun everyone,'' Artemis chimed. She gave a beautiful smile and then everyone started to snap pictures.

Zatanna took the microphone, ''Anyone who wants a picture with my gorgeous sister please make your way to the back of the cave near the photographer's set up, best friends get first dibs!''

Everyone scrambled into a line in the back, Artemis was surprised, she never knew that people were this interested in her.

She first took pictures with M'Gann, Zatanna, and Raquel of course, who looked just as beautiful, but not more, they'd wanted to make this night about her.

Then she took one with each of them individually, her's and Zatanna's being her favorite one.

Then she took one with Ollie, who made stupid faces and paid for like 10. Then allthe leaguers wanted one with her. The next person in line took her completely by surprise.

It was Wally.

He gave her a sheepish smile, and he looked like he was afraid she was going to reject him.

''Oh come on, Baywatch, I won't bite,'' She smiled. Even with heels she was only at Wally's nose.

He put his arm around her and the photographer went berzerk, like that's what he'd been waiting for all night. Then everyone started pulling out their phones snapping pictures of the two.

''Okay, okay, I'm tired of taking pictures I just want to dance.'' Artemis made her way to the dance floor, and before she knew it she was dancing with a little blue-eyed raven who pulled down his glasses and gave her a wink. He cackled that signature cackle. While puberty had done Robin a solid, she didn't look at him like that and it was so obvious that he and Zatanna had a thing for eachother.

The next person to get her dancing was none other than the tall blonde atlantean. He was such a gentleman, but he wasn't Artemis' type. She'd rather him go for Raquel. After their dance, Kaldur bowed before her and walked away.

Artemis tried to get in a dance only to be pulled into an abercrombie smelling, masculine pair of arms. Super boy of course.

''Happy birthday Artemis!'' He smiled. Super boy was like her brother, and he and M'Gann were already dating. With the pumps her friends brought her Artemis was only at Connor's shoulder.

Super boy looked past Artemis and smirked, spun her around into arms that felt so right. Her friends took this oppurtunity to turn a slow song on.

She put her arms around his neck and began to play with that fire red hair she had become akin to. She looked into those beautiful green eyes that never seemed to fail her when she wanted to see them the most. And she smiled back and that cheesy grin he gave her when he caught her staring like that.

Zatanna, M'Gann, and Raquel were snapping pictures left and right.

''Happy birthday, Artemis.'' Wally smiled. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. This was the most civilized thing they had ever done and she was having the time of her life.

''You look really beautiful, Arty.'' Artemis smiled, and he pulled her closer. He leaned in so that their mouths were inches apart. ''Hey Artemis?'' ''Yeah, Baywatch?'' ''This.''

He leaned all the way in, smashing his lips against hers in a gentle way. It wasn't hot and demanding, but sweet and sincere and it left Artemis blushing so hard her skin was the same color as his hair.

After a few songs it was time for presents. Zatanna got her a forever 21, $100 giftcard. M'Gann got her a couple pairs of really cute sandals. Raquel got her a shirt with peanut butter, and her's had jelly on it, for them to match. Super boy got her a really cute pajama set. Ollie, even though he payed for her birthday outfit, got her a day at the mall to get and do what she wanted, she was going to enjoy that. Robin got her a bunch of victoria's secret lotions and perfumes. Kaldur got her a couple different colored ''I LOVE ATLANTIS'' T-shirts. Everyone else got her gift cards, clothes, and money.

But not Wally. Wally's gift was her favorite.

He got her a special made silver charm bracelet. It had one lightning bolt, and one arrow on it. She smiled so hard she thought her face was going to crack.

After the party on the original team members, save for Raquel, and technically Zatanna, stayed at the cave to watch movies. Everyone helped Artemis take all her stuff to her room.

She got in the shower and put on the pajamas superboy got her, and the bracelet Wally got her.

Everyone was just relaxing until a certain Mini bat suggested Insidious 2. Every thing was all fun and games until the movie actually started. By the time Mother of Death revealed herself, M'Gann was hiding under Conner's biceps. Zatanna was behind Robin with her legs wrapped around his waist. And Artemis had jumped into Wally's lap when the opening scene had started. Not that he was complaining.

All the girls had dozed off, but the boys had to make sure before they made their move.

''We're gonna hit the hay guys, catch you in the morning.'' Conner picked up M'Gann and she didn't so much as mumble.

''Us too, night Wally.'' Robin picked up Zatanna and headed off.

''Artyyyyy,'' Wally called in a sing song voice.

''Hmm?''

''Come on, everyone else went to bed.''

''Ok...?''

''So I'm going to put you in the bed too.''

''Ok, Baywatch.''

Wally picked Artemis up, she was so light and little, and if she wasn't, well _her_, he'd think she was the most fragile things he's ever seen.

And he walked to her room and put her in the bed and he turned around to leave. and She started whining. Artemis was _whining. _

''Waaallllyyy,'' she whined. ''Yes, Arty?'' ''Will you stay with me, pleaseeee?'' ''Sure Arty.''

And that night they slept, in each other's warmth and comfort.

And Robin had a ball when he found them like that in the morning.

He was so adding this to Artemis' birthday photo album.


End file.
